ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Trinity War
Character Plot earth-3 Krypton Before krypton's imminent destruction Jor-Il was able to secure a lifepod for his son. Rocketing to Earth, Kal-Il was inundated with ideology and moralizing, warning him to be the strongest possible being, eschewing all weakness in himself and in others. earth-3, Smallville, Kansas Kal-Il rocket crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas, right through the roof of the home of Johnny and Martha Kent. Kal-Il gained power from the Kryptonite and forced the couple to be his parents, staying with them until he was seven years old, at which point he killed them and burned their farm to the ground. Over the following years, Kal-Il took the name Ultraman and began his pursuits of taking over Earth by murdering the President of the United States and forming the Crime Syndicate. earth-3, Gotham Thomas Wayne, Jr. was the eldest son of the Waynes - Thomas Wayne, Sr. and Martha Wayne - who were one of the richest families in Gotham. Due to his belief that his parents were managing their wealth poorly, Thomas decided to murder them, but before doing so attempted to convince his younger brother, Bruce, to help him. When the time for the murders arose, Bruce was hesitant and attempted to dissuade Thomas. Thomas perceived this as a sign of weakness and thus murdered him while his butler and servant Alfred, murdered their parents. Though done by his own hand, Bruce's death deeply saddened Thomas; Bruce was the person whom he loved the most.Over the years, Thomas began to assert his power and dominance over Gotham by adopting the persona of the villain Owlman earth-3, Amazon Lois Lane is an Amazonian native of Earth 3. She delighted in using her Lasso of Submission to enslave others to her will, and apparently posed for suggestive photographs taken by her world's James Olsen, in exchange for him doing favors for her. She entered into a dysfunctional relationship with her teammate Ultraman, but also had an affair with another teammate, Owlman. Gotham 2021 A portal opening and a man come out who look like Alfred Pennyworth with evil smile.. Egypt 2021 A portal open in Egypt front of Pandora as she finds a object like Skull glowing. she think it's a magical objects. she think that the box can only be opened by either the purest or darkest of heart. she approach wonder women thinking that she gave pure heart. Washington DC, 2023 As the Outsider, Pennyworth put his plan in action. hire thugs to put a bomb planted in UN so he can put mole in justice league so he can find Pandora's box. justice league stop the terrorist but couldn't stop the bomb in time but in the last moment a new hero defuse the bomb. justice league was happy and impress so superman ask the new hero Atomica aka Rhonda Pineda. and began preparing for the Crime Syndicate's rescue. Pineda used her hacking skills to hack justice league's watch tower for Pandora's box and batman's bat computer and find batman contingency plans to take down his teammates in case of they been brainwash or control by someone else. Stryker's Island Meanwhile in prison, Lex was visited by Pandora, a mysterious woman who believed he could open her box with the darkness of his heart. Before she can give it to him, superman and wonder women arrive to thinking it's prison break but they find Pandora. as wonder women remember her from last time they met and tell superman that she's not enemy. Pandora give lex the skull but nothing happen so Pandora give it to superman thinking he have pure heart. when superman touch the skull he feel illness and loss of control of his power but skull never open. wonder women took superman to watch tower. meantime, Atomica tell the Outsider that she have found Pandora's box to bring their teammate so make preparation to take down rest of the justice league.wonder women think superman illness was cause of Pandora's box. she go out to look for Pandora. while on search of Pandora atomica inject nanomachines into her brainstem. The nanomachines cause her to see battle against an opponent whom she cannot defeat and is her equal in every way. Her refusal to surrender under any circumstance would eventually cause her to tire herself out and die of exhaustion. coast city Green Lantern is targeted using Scarecrow's will-undermining fear gas; after failing to save her lives, he fears, that he doesn't deserve the power. Jordan renounces his ring and resigns to give up to be green lantern Central City Flash has his wrist attached in a bomb while sleeping. If he does nothing, tries to remove it or decreases in speed, the bomb will explode, killing everyone in a three-mile radius. Batman instructs him to run and vibrate through an iceberg in the Arctic, which leaves the bomb inside. watchtower Martian Manhunter is laced with magnesium carbonate; being disruptive to Martian biology, the Manhunter struggles to maintain form while expelling the magnesium. He is then set on fire, with the magnesium fuelling the flames continually. some how martian Manhunter sent telepathy communication to batman that all league is under attack. batman realizes the League has been attacked using his contingency plans, which were constructed from studying physical and psychological weaknesses. Batman sets out to save the League. batman call Aquman for help, he sent him to wonder woman with antidote.as he goes to save martian manhunter by provides aluminum oxide to neutralize the magnesium. he tell flash to run and vibrate through an iceberg in the Arctic, which leaves the bomb inside. batman and martian go to superman and have his x-ray and find red Kryptonite. batman tell Martian Manhunter to phase thought superman and take the red Kryptonite with Kryptonite scalpel laser. batman also tell all the league to join him in batcave. There he reveals that he was the real mastermind behind the plans. which originally were meant to only incapacitate the league in case someone gose rogue. He also had one in place should the Batcomputer be hacked: a hidden tracing algorithm. batman trace to Atomica house. the league was surprise to find out that so they head to Atomica house for answer. at atomic house league question atomica about the betrayal when Pandora arrive with the Pandora's box looking for batman. right then the outsider come out of shadow front of league. batman is shock to see Alfred but outsider correct batman that he's not his Alfred he come from Earth 3. he take the Pandora's box from Pandora and explain everything that that the box is not magic, but science, that was created on his world and can only be opened by someone from his world. He explains that the box opens a gateway to his homeworld, and that he and Atom arrived when flash open a portal to his earth. The Outsider uses Pandora's box to open a portal to his home world, Earth-3, breaking the box in the process. The Crime Syndicate, the wicked rulers of Earth 3, emerge from the doorway. though Martian dies in the crossing. Owlman commends the Outsider for his service. Atom goes to join them and reveals she was one of them, going by the name Atomica. The Crime Syndicate claim the planet as their own, and attack Justice Leagues. League was defeated by Crime Syndicate and was prison by them only batman, martian manhunter and Pandora escape. The Crime Syndicate take over the planet and announce to the world "This World is Ours". During the Crime Syndicate's broadcast to the world, they present Aquaman's trident, Wonder Woman's lasso and Superman's cape as proof that the Justice League is defeated. Lex Luthor get release from prison .he notice thing are odd. superman hasn't seen lat 24 hours. he gose to meets with Thomas Kord, in a bid to buy Kord Industries, when his helicopter loses power and falls from the sky. Getting up from the wreckage, he witnesses Ultraman entering a LexCorp building looking for Kryptonite. Ultraman is affected by the rising sun, and moves the moon in front of it to create a solar eclipse. Lex Luthor decides to strike back using his experimental warsuit. He revives an unfinished clone of Superman called Subject B-Zero. meanwhile, Batman, martian manhauter and pandora arrive to lexcorp to get Kryptonite where they meet lex and Bizarro. after a little fight they team up to save the league and earth. lex inform batman he don't have any more Kryptonite cause Ultraman took it and it won't work on him cause with Kryptonite he gain more power. batman deduce that mean Ultraman is weaken now and also lex tell batman he's affected by our sun. that give batman idea how to defeat crime Syndicate. the team head for watchtower where rest of the league was hold. each specially restrained in a cell according to atomica's info: Superman bathed in red sun radiation, Wonder Woman's torso lashed to a retractable pillar with her own golden lasso, Flash in a heavy gravity field, Aquaman was tied with sun so he will be weaken, green lantern ring was taken. batman and team freed the league and took the fight to Crime Syndicate. meanwhile, Owlman has developed a weapon, the Quantum Eigenstate Device or Q.E.D., which the Syndicate intend to use as the equalizer to the threat of a nuclear reprisal. When pressed by Superwoman, Owlman reveals that he's secretly planning to overthrow Ultraman and take control of the Crime Syndicate. He also admits the weapon can destroy entire worlds. Believing there are many parallel Earths, and that each one develops from the choices that each person makes, Owlman becomes obsessed with the idea that nothing he does can possibly matter, as there will always be parallel worlds where he explored another option. As a result, he searches for Earth-one, the very first Earth from which all other universes originated, intending to use the doomsday bomb to destroy it and spark a chain reaction that will erase the entire multiverse, as it is the only action that would not result in the creation of another universe. Superwoman agrees to help him, as it would give her the power to kill everyone who's ever lived. while fighting off the Crime Syndicate Ultraman attacks superman, and has beating him as he is weak batman tell wonder women and green lantern to move the moon, stopping the eclipse and rendering Ultraman powerless with sunlight and give superman full power. In all the middle of it Owlman fights off Batman and takes the doomsday bomb to Earth-one using the Pandora box, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported doomsday device and open a portal. Flash volunteers but Batman states that he isn't fast enough, only Johnny Quick is. Johnny agrees and opens a portal. Batman pursues Owlman to Earth-one and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman manages to teleport Owlman and the doomsday bomb to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the bomb Seeing what is about to happen, Owlman does not even attempt to defuse the bomb, simply saying "It doesn't matter" after realizing that an alternate Owlman in the multiverse would do the opposite action regardless of his choice. The bomb destroys the alternate Earth, killing Owlman in the process. Batman returns and see, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Johnny Quick to near death. Before dying, Johnny correctly deduces Batman lied about Flash not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Despite this, he shows no ill will toward Batman, dying with a smile. Rest of Crime Syndicate was sent phantom zone. Mid Credits Scene Due to Batman's secretive actions and measures placed against the Justice League. they call for meeting. Batman defends his plans which originally were meant to only incapacitate the league he created fail-safes in case such a situation ever such as mind control or body swapp or if we ever become like Crime Syndicate. if they don't understanding the potential danger of a rogue Justice League then he quit the league. When Superman asks if Batman had a plan to stop himself if he were to go rogue, Batman replies that the Justice League itself is his plan. With his trust in Batman assured, Superman hands him the Kryptonite bullet and teleports him out of the Watchtower. Post Credits Scene